Ai Hikari~Dream All Stars~
POSIBLE CONTENIDO +18, SER DISCRETO(A) ������'Antes del live'������ Nadie te extrañará una vez te hayas ido Canta tu canción de cisne Asesino Falta de amabilidad Conspiración '' ''Flamas extinguidas Un cielo oscuro '' '''Palabras que cruzaban por su mente, a la hora de intentar componer una canción, eran fugaces, casi como si alguien se las estuviera susurrando, aunque evidentemente no había aparentemente nadie ahí' Mei me había dicho que podria componer algo para mi, más sin embargo no sé del todo que clase de estilo quiero. Me gustaría algo dulce, aunque siendo sincera no me pega nada. Estoy en mi cama escribiendo esto mientras me preparo mentalmente para el live, esto lo terminaré dejando por ahí o algo así conociendome, pero no importa, si alguien llega a encontrarse con esto, ¡Esfuerzate! Nunca te rindas, ¿está bien? Bueno, yo voy a encontrarme con mi prima para hablar sobre la composcición en unos días, ya le comenté lo que me gustaría. El Best Five no es sencillo. Después de escribir eso, posiblemente guardó su escrito en algún bolsillo aparentemente dejó que pasarán los días normalmente entrenando la mente y el cuerpo. El día acordado se fue sin más a aquel lugar donde había quedado con la chica, pero se dió cuenta que no había nadie ahí y que de hecho estaba más solo el lugar que de costumbre. —Debes disculparla. Ella no podrá venir hoy— Me dijo una chica de morado con un traje muy sencillo e inclusive encubierto, como de esas películas en las cuales el villano no quiere ser visto, lo que pude notar era que su cabello era plateado y pude observar un poco el color de sus ojos. No era alguien que pudiera reconocer, las facciones de su cara eran cubiertas con un sombrero. —¿Te conozco?— Pregunté sin saber que mi prima tenía más amistades sin presentarme —No, pero tú prima a mi sí. Somos amigas... Lejanas, ya sabes, no hablamos mucho pero si lo suficiente.— —¿Está bien? Supongo que te dió en una USB la música que me iba a componer— —Claro, claro, tienes 2 pistas en las cuales basarte, aunque bueno, yo usaría un poco de ambas, las escuché y puedo afirmar que tu prima hace joyas— Su voz era adorable, por su tono me acordó a alguna idol lovely. Me entrego el USB con las canciones. —Seeeeh, lo sé, le agradeceré mucho, bueno, nos vemos, gracias por venir en lugar de ella— —Espera un momento, ¿Piensas participar en el Best Five?— —Si, claro, ¿Y tú?— Pregunté con un poco de tartamudeo, por alguna razón pude sentir algo extraño el ambiente —Tengo otros planes. Supongo que quieres ganar, ¿No?— Su voz se fue oscureciendo lentamente, tanto que no me dí cuenta en un principio —Bueno, si, supongo que todas lo quieren hacer, es el sueño de la mayoría— —¡Suerte!— Su voz se volvió adorable y una mesera de cabello y ojos verde al momento de que la chica de morado dijera eso dejó dos bebidas de las cuales la de morado agarro la suya y se fue bebiendola adorablemente sin antes decir—Espero verte ganar!!— No entendí porque nos trajeron de tomar sin antes pedir, pero da exactamente igual, digo, si las traían por cortesía no le haré el feo a algo regalado. Simplemente tome de la bebida y fui a escribir las letras para ambas canciones y sin más dilación fui a hacer el live. --------------------- —Bien, espero que cooperes esta vez tal como dice la letra...—Mencionaba una chica a una persona desconocida, solamente se observa hablar a las silhuetas, aparentemente había un chico y ella en aquel lugar detrás de un escenario. ������'Preguntas������' ¿Por qué deberían votar por ti? Quiero poder enviar el amor alrededor del mundo, tal como mi nombre, quiero ser la que de a entender lo que siente por medio de la música, los amigos y la familia, todas son distintas expresiones de amor, y quiero poder compartirlas con todos ustedes! Aún así, no me gustaría que se sientan obligados. ¡Apoyen también a las otras idols! ¿Por qué quieres estar en el B5? (Ya estuvo pero fue ganado su lugar, así que no sé que poner alv) Bueno, ya estuve una vez, así que, ¡me gustaría repetir la experiencia con todos ustedes! Ser idol es de las pocas cosas que ¿Qué le dirías a tus fans? ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme, y espero en verdad volverlos a ver en el escenario como B5... Aunque no sea la mejor, de verdad espero poder verles! ������'Datos del live'������ Idol: Ai Hikari Coord: Dream Blue Coord Cyalume: Cyalume 7th Coord Item: Ninguno, si ya sabes que solo lo hago pa´ rellenar... Canción:Dreamline Meteor (acoustic) Puesto al que aspira: Akane Lovely ������'Live������' ¡Hola a todos! ¡Espero que se les vaya a gustar la canción, disfrutenlo~ ' ''Menciono animada en el escenario en el cual la miraban varias personas Hoshi no akari o sotto kazoeta Setsunasa o kakusu kedo Kizuiteru kana kimi o omou dake de Mune ga kurushiinda Nemurenai yo konna yoru wa Aa hitotsu dake negai goto o yurushite Yozora ni kagayaku yume no ryuusei o Onaji basho de mitsumete itai ne Donna ni hanarete ite mo kokoro ga Itsuka wa hitotsu ni nareba Utsuru kisetsu ni tokashita namida Omoide wa yasashikute Doko ni iru kana? kimi no egao dake ga Ima mo mabushiinda Wasurenai yo donna yoru mo Aa mou ichido kiseki ga kanau no nara Yozora ni kagayaku yume no ryuusei o Hitotsu hitotsu kimi e to tobashite Iki ga tomaru hodo hatenai hikari ga Futari o terashidasu kara Te no hira ni kobore ochita kakera o Mata hitotsu atsume kimi ni okuru yo Ikusen no toki ga nagare kiete mo Shinjite ite kono koe ga todoku you ni Yozora ni kagayaku yume no ryuusei o Onaji basho de mitsumete itai ne Iki ga tomaru hodo hatenai hikari ga Futari o terashidasu kara Itsuka wa hitotsu ni nareba ������'Making Drama������'' Pudo sentir por un momento antes de hacerlo como se mareo por algunos segundos, pero realizo el making drama. ''' ''Se encontraba en un laberinto, distintos colores, distintas sensaciones. Recorría sin problemas el lugar, encontrando un espejo el cual la llevo a un parque de diversiones en el cual jugo, se abrió un espejo y apareció en una selva parecida a un parque de diversiones acuático, terminó atravesando otro portal en una clase de sala de baile con colores neones y por último fue a una ciudad con varios brillos de varias tonalidad donde se pueden contemplar varios espejos con muchos making dramas en ellos de distintas idols, pero de todos elige un espejo pintado de dorado. '' ''En este espejo se miran dos chicas de una manera con mucho cariño y amor, cada una sujetando sus manos en lo que parece un bosque, se puede ver como se dicen cosas pero nunca se escucha lo que se menciona. Una tenía cabello oscuro y corto, mientras que la otra tenía un cabello más largo.'' ''Por último, se ve como la que tenía el cabello más largo está arrodillada ante la otra en una escena aparentemente de "confesión" y ahí corta el making drama '' ''"Mendacibus pars speculorum" '' ������'''Cyalume Change������ La música se detiene en este punto, dejando a las personas confundidas, Ai cae al suelo y su vista se pierde, como si estuviera viendo algo que los demás no, aunque en realidad no era así. Después de ello se escuch una voz mencionando: ' ''"Nada es un error ni una coincidencia. Piensen más en que idols deben de seguir. Este es un simple aviso, a la siguiente cualquier flor será arrancada sin contemplaciones" 'Después de eso comenzó otra música y se reaunudo el live como si nada, Ai se levantó y su mirada vuelve a estar normal. ' nan bamsaetji jeungmyeonghagoja bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsaetji i gasa amgiharyeo bamsaetji yukjidam saneun geo wanjeon ppakseji ppakse ppakse ppakse bounce it neon nal jal molla baby jogeum nalkaroun lady jal nagani chinhan cheok wae irae Get your party like pay day nae apeseon everybody may day eonni apeul garojilleo saechigi neon jaechaegi danghwanghan tina nal jechigil wonhandamyeon geunyang naegeol gatgo bekkigil I’m back again i noraen turning point bitna eun geumsaek anieodo 2 Chainz & Rollies choeyeonso yeoseong raepeo I’m Galileo jeoldae eorngmaeiji anchi yes libero Oh ip beolliji malgo nollae unsega joheun nae olhae naege kkeudeogyeojineun ne gogae eodi gado nan jonjaehae i goge nan bamsaetji jeungmyeonghagoja bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsaetji i gasa amgiharyeo bamsaetji yukjidam saneun geo wanjeon ppakseji ppakse ppakse ppakse bounce it --------------------- '''Sin aviso, se observa a Erivy meterse al live con su Basic coord rock cercas del final nan bamsaetji jeungmyeonghagoja bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsaetji i gasa amgiharyeo bamsaetji yukjidam saneun geo wanjeon ppakseji ppakse ppakse ppakse bounce it bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsae bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsae bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsaetji bamsae Ay I know you waiting on this song See I know we made it .. one hunnit ������Después del live������'''' '''Nadie ahí había entendido mucho de lo que ocurrió, solo uno que otra persona sabían a ciencia cierta que es lo que había sucedido y en realidad estaban desconcertadas. Aún así, viendo que la gran mayoría eran ignorantes ante la situación, simplemente comenzaron a gritar como locos, como en cualquier otro live. ' —¡Nunca te habíamos visto cute!— —¡QUIERO MÁS LIVES ASÍ PERO SIN LO TURRO!— 'Ai no entendía porque Erivy se metió al live sin siquiera avisarle. Sin contar de que se sabía la letra ¿Cómo es que se la supo si nunca le dijo nada? ¿No pudo avisarle primero que iba a hacer live? Esas preguntas pasaban por su mente, aunque bueno, había salido bien aparentemente. No tenía porque preocuparse. Ya luego tendría tiempo para preguntarle porque llego así como si nada al live. ' Categoría:Dream All Stars Event Categoría:Dream All Star Event Categoría:+18